Take Nothing for Granted
by Ying
Summary: A sweet little romance entirely in Matt's perspective. A reunion for Matt and Mimi. What happens? Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, and I never will. So don't sue. Be responsible and write reviews . The more the better.

Take Nothing for Granted A sweet little romance.

By Ying Fa

I'm not normal. My life is literally hell. You listening to what I'm saying here and your reaction is, how is that different from my horrible life. Well, I'll tell you. I have my own band. I have to do my own chores and cope with my parents' divorce. Not only that I still have to look after my brother. And I'm constantly chased by girls. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but it can get overwhelming at times. I'm also in love with a beautiful girl. Once again your reaction is, that's a bad life, you've got to be kidding. 

I'm in love with Mimi Tachikawa. I'm absolutely crazy for her. It's a shame she moved to America, we could have been perfect for each other. I also have a secret. I'm one of the Original Digi-destined. So is Mimi, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and Kari. Not only do I have homework, band practice, and dinner, I have do battle evil. Well sort of. Anyway, I was unaware life could get any worse.

Example

"Matt, there's another dozen girls outside who want your autograph."

"Send them in, Steve."

"Matt, we just adore you."

"Matt, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Matt will you give me a kiss?" 

This is all the crap I have to deal with. I didn't realize how many people would die for the life I have until I met Mimi again. It was a winter day right after band practice. 

"Guys, that's a wrap."

"Hey Matt, there's a girl here for you."

"Send her in."

"Hi, Matt."

"Mimi, is that you?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, it seems we've haven't seen each other for years. When did you return to Tokyo?"

"Last night. I called T.K. and he told me you were rehearsing here. The music was pretty good."

Mimi, the love of my life just gave me a compliment. I'm blushing. SCORE FOR YAMATO!

"So, Mimi what brings you here."

"Oh, I just wanted to spend a little time with the digi-destined, old and new."

"How about dinner?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"How's La Trattoria?"

"That's awfully expensive."

"It's okay how often do you get to come back to Tokyo."

She was blushing and more beautiful than ever. We had a fabulous dinner and we walked by the beach afterwards. I couldn't hold back.

"Mimi, I love you."

"I love you too Matt. There's something I need to tell you."

I had this gut feeling something bad was about to happen.

"What's wrong Mimi? You don't have some boyfriend you need to go home to, do you?"

"Matt, I'm dying."

© Copyright 2001. Ying Fa/ Hitomicat


	2. Part 2

Author's Notes: Sorry this part took so long

Author's Notes: Sorry this part took so long. My computer crashed. This part is rather short. By the way, don't own Digimon, never did and never will.

Take Nothing for Granted 2

By Ying

"You have to be joking."

"Matt, I'm not. It's true."

"You look fine to me."

"I know. Ever since my parents got the news, they could not eat or sleep. My mother's hair turned white and she hasn't bothered to dye it."  
" It's that serious. Do any of the other Digi-destined know?"

"No. This is why I came back to Japan."

"But…"

"I know it's shocking."

"Then how long do…"

"Six months to a year."

"But, how could this happen?"

"I have leukemia. It's in it's second stage. I've had chemotherapy, but my hair hasn't fallen out yet."

"I'm speechless."  
"I know."

That was that, the love of my life just told me she was dying. Today just wasn't my day. I took Mimi back to her hotel and I went home. Boring isn't it? The next day she told the rest of the digi-destined. The girls were crying and the guys hung their heads. 

I started hanging out more with Mimi. She always seemed so happy; no one knew she was sick.

Before I knew it several months had passed and Mimi was hospitalized. Her parents knew we were dating and called me immediately after she fainted. That's when they told me.

"Mimi's wish was to come back to Japan to see you and to die."

"No, she's not dying. She can't be."

Yet, I couldn't face the fact her days were numbered. I spent the last days by her side. We joked, as nothing was wrong. I sang to her. Somehow, it eased the pain. Secretly, I had myself tested for a way to help save Mimi. That was a week after she had told me she was dying. I guess there isn't anything I could do. Soon, Mimi got worse and I couldn't help it anymore. The world is so cruel. What has she done do deserve this? I walked home that night crying. It was the first time I'd done that since my parents divorced. This time I was no longer a child and this pain was far from erasable. I saw as she laid on the bed with her soft blond hair. She was pale but to me she was more beautiful than ever.

It was 10:00 when I got home. Dad left a note saying he was going to be late and telling me not to give up hope. Apparently there was a letter for me from the hospital. There was a way for me to help Mimi.

Dear Mr. Ishida,

Your blood type and bone marrow matches Mimi's. She has a 46% chance of survival if you are willing to do a transplant with her. I urge you to do so.

Thank You,

**Caitlin Morioka**

Caitlin Morioka M.D.

Should I? A transplant for Mimi. A chance for her survival and happiness. It was worth it. When I told Mimi the good news her reaction was quite surprising.

"What?"

"I'm willing to help you."

"Matt, you can't. What if you die in the process?"

"Mimi, first of all I can't die from a transplant like this and second of all, does it matter. I love you, I would do anything for you."

"You love me that much, don't you."

A date for the transplant was scheduled immediately. Right before we were separated Mimi and I wished each other the best of luck. Pretty soon all turns black.

I open my eyes. I see Mimi.

"Mimi, you're okay."

"Matt we both are. We're dead."

__

Don't worry this isn't the end. Are they really dead? Part 3 comes soon. 


End file.
